C'était pourtant une journée bien banale
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Je l'ai bousculé et alors que sa voix lâchait un bref "pardon", il me plantait là sans même se retourner; j'ai compris que je le reverrais. Comment l'ai-je su ? Le destin, sûrement. Ou la fatalité. Mais c'est ce jour-là que tout commença.


**C'était pourtant une journée bien banale ...**

_Je l'ai bousculé et alors que sa voix lâchait un bref "pardon" tandis qu'il me plantait là sans même se retourner, j'ai compris que je le reverrais. Comment l'ai-je su ? Le destin, sûrement ... ou peut-être la fatalité._

_Néanmoins, c'est ce jour là que tout commença. L'horreur, le drame, et pourtant ..._

_____________

Je sortais de chez mon réparateur d'automail. Suite à un accident déplorable, ne me sentant pas le courage de renoncer à ma main droite, j'avais préféré endurer la terrible souffrance de la greffe mécanique plutôt que de renoncer à écrire.

Ecrire. J'aime tellement déverser mon âme sur de simples feuilles de papier que m'en priver me tuerais. Je suis au moins sûre de ça.

Quoiqu'on en dise, l'humain à toujours besoin de se raccrocher à des ancres qui font de lui un être entier.

Et c'est parce que je me perds toujours dans mes pensées philosophiques sans grand intérêt que je finit fatalement par ne plus regarder où je pose les pieds.

Ce jour-là, _**Il**_ fut celui qui me bouscula. Ou que je bousculais. Tout dépend de quel point de vue l'on se place.

J'entendais un "pardon" presque murmuré et voyait sa silhouette disparaître dans la foule qui commençait à émettre des protestation. Je gênais. En effet, assise, par terre, au milieu de la rue, je me donnais en spectacle.

Me relevant en bredouillant quelques excuses, je tentait de partir à la poursuite de l'inconnu.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose m'avait frappé. comme un pressentiment ...

Mais, malgré ma demi-heure de recherche dans les rues de la ville, je ne le retrouvais pas. Je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir le reconnaître. Après tout, je ne l'avais apperçu que de dos. J'avais juste remarqué une veste bleue. Un militaire peut-être ...

Soupirant, je traversais la rue en traînant le pas et montait les escalier menant à mon modeste appartement après avoir sonné pour que ma colocataire du moment m'ouvre.

"Tracy, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Celà fait trois quart d'heure que tu devrais être rentrée !

-Désolée Winry ..., tentais-je pour échapper à cette furie blonde."

Celle-ci remarqua mon air épuisé et laissa couler pour cette fois.

Winry Rockbell. Très douée en mécanique. J'avais du échaffauder un plan monstrueusement compliqué pour échapper à sa surveillance et tenter de lui cacher que j'allais me faire examiner par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Elle restait dans cette ville pour quelques temps, et était l'apprentie de mon mécanicien. Je lui avait d'ailleurs expressement fait promettre de ne rien lui dire à propos de ma visite, une heure plus tôt.

Mais passons, je commençais à avoir l'habitude de ces missions suicidaires.

"Traaaaacyyyyy, scanda ma colocataire.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ? répondais je sur le même ton.

-Demain, je vais voir Ed et Al à l'hôpital ... j'te les présente ?"

Ah oui ! Ed et al. Edouard et Alphonse Elric. Les frères Elric. Les fameux -que dis-je ... _famous_- frères Elric. Les seuls alchimistes d'état du côté du peuple ... Et devinez-quoi ... Winry était leur amie d'enfance et la créatrice des célèbres automails du Fullmétal alchimiste.

Ces deux-là défrayaient la chronique. Récemment, ils auraient sauvé le monde. Enfin toujours d'après les légendes urbaines.

En réalité, ils ont juste sauvé un village de mineurs et un petite ville d'une épidemie. Enfin, juste ... et puis, bon, Winry n'a pas été très précise. Elle devient incroyablement nostalgique et torturée dès que je lui parle de ces deux-là, et comme je n'aime pas la voir triste, j'évite le sujet. Pourtant, c'est tout de même pour eux qu'elle est venue au départ. Mais je ne comprend pas très bien leur histoire, leur passé à ces trois là. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas joué la curieuse.

Tergiversant, pesant le pour et le contre, je finissais par me décider. Les rencontrer pouvait toujours être utile, surtout si en tant qu'auteur je voulais finir par me faire connaître. Raconter les célèbres aventures des alchimistes d'Etat devait être un passe-temps formidable. Que dis-je, une aventure formidablement passionante !

Des étoiles se mirent à danser devant mes yeux et je recommençais à sourire niaisement devant mes rêves de grandeur. Auto-douchant mon enthousiasme, je répondais, presque blasée:

"Ouais, pourquoi pas ...

-Bonjour l'enthousiasme. Bon allez, je vais préparer le ragoût."

J'allais prendre ma douche, faisant jouer ma main mécanique, puis séchait mes courts cheveux roux, caussée de tongs en caoutchouc. Mon reflets cligna de ses banals yeux marrons, apparement épuisé aux vues des cernes pratiquement violettes qui s'étendaient sous ces iris dont je commençait à ne plus supporter la vue. Au bout d'une vingtaine d'années à les observer, il fallait avouer que l'on finissait pas se lasser.

Me brûlant l'oreille avec le séchoir, j'émergeais brutalement de mes élucubrations catastrophiques et ouvrais le robinet d'eau froide pour calmer la douleur.

L'odeur du ragoût préparé avec amour par Winry m'attira hors de la salle-de-bain et je me retrouvais en deux en trois mouvement clouée sur ma chaise, salivant devant le met déjà bien à sa place dans mon assiette de porcelaine.

"Winry, t'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais géniale ?

-Tu peux recommencer, si tu veux, fit-elle, amusée."

J'avalais, non, j'engloutissais ma ration et en demandais un autre part. Après sept portions, mon estomac me transmit sa douleur et je me précipitais sur le canapé où je m'allongeais pour calmer l'organe trop nourri.

Ma charmante colocataire éclata de rire tandis que je lui renvoyait un regard noir.

On ne se moquait pas de Tracy Forw impunnément !

Et, sans pouvoir lutter, je tombais dans les bras de morphée, harassée par cette journée dont j'entrevoyais enfin la fin.

-

Je me reveillais dans mon lit et adressait un remerciement télépathique à mon adorable colocatrice -oui, je suis d'un caractère profondemment lunatique.

Puis mon regard s'attarda sur un petit mot griffoné à mon attention par cette même personne.

_"Oublie pas, je pars voir les frère Elric à onze heures. Faut que tu sois prête, mamotte._

_Winry ^^"_

Mon regard s'orienta immédiatement sur le cadran du réveil.

Midi.

J'avais envie de l'assassiner.

Me levant en catastrophe, m'habillant avec les premier vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, me coiffant en trois coups de brosses et laçant mes chaussure à la vitesse de la lumière, je filais à l'hôpital.

"Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me donner le numéro de chambre des frères Elric ?

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Euh ... à peu près.

-Chambre 206.

-Merci."

De la famille ... ouais, ouais ... non. Pas du tout.

Tant pis.

Ca ne pouvait pas être si grave d'avoir menti pour ça ...

Je toquais timidement.

Un tête brune et masculine m'ouvrit.

"Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tracy ! m'acceuillit une voix à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Winry ! rétorquais-je, passablement énervée après celle qui avait disons ... omis de me réveiller ?"

Je la fusillais du regard.

"Ed, je te présente Tracy, ma coloc'."

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelques mots que je ne compris pas et qui arrachèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-blasé à un petit adolescent aux cheveux blonds ramené en queue de cheval derrière son crâne.

Je le rencontrais enfin. Le futur conjoint de Winry. Elle avait beau démentir, je savais qu'elle était raide dingue amoureuse de lui même si elle ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte.

Estimant que je devais tout de même saluer les quelques personne présentes dans la pièces, je murmurais un "bonjour" affreusement gêné.

Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté ? C'était affreusement stupide.

C'est là que je le vis.

Comment l'ai-je reconnu ?Aaucune idée. Mais je l'ai reconnu.

Et ma réaction me parut affreusement stupide, sauf que je me rendis évidemment compte de ce fait après avoir commis le délit.

"Vous ! criais-je presque en le montrant du doigt."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers une tête blonde avec une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres.

"Moi ? fit-il innocement."

Je me sentais rougir, honteuse.

"Désolée, c'est juste qu'hier vous m'avez bousculée ... et que ... non ... rien ..., faisait ma voix dans un dangereux decrescendo.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, lâcha-t-il, sûrement décontenancé.

-Non, ce n'est rien, désolée."

_"Invente une excuse, invente une excuse ... allez !" _Mais mon imagination pourtant débordante se dérobait à mes appels désespérés tandis que la panique me gagnait. Je venais de me ridiculiser devant l'élite de l'armée.

Bravo. Tracy Forw, première à se fourrer dans les pires guêpiers.

Mon arrivée avait suscité une vague d'incompréhension ainsi qu'un silence particulièrement désagréable.

"Euh, vous êtes donc les fameux Edouard et Alphonse Elric ? demandais-je en me tournant vers le convalescent et l'armure âbimée."

Les deux hochèrent la tête.

"Winry m'a ... beaucoup parlé de vous ... que dis-je ... c"est un euphémisme, finissais-je avec un ton blasé."

A ma grande surprise Edouard sourit. Il murmura un "idiote" affectif qui lui valut un coup à molette sur le crâne. L'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement et la tension disparut.

Si je n'avais pas eu peur d'à nouveau faire une erreur, j'en aurais soupiré de soulagement.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter.

"Bonjour, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis le célèbre alchimiste de flamme, le Colonel Roy Mustang.

-Ca va les chevilles ?"

J'écquarquillais les yeux. Ouaaaahhh ! LE Roy Mustang ? L'alchimiste de flamme ? Que j'aurais aimé écrire son histoire. Aimé décrire son visage, ses flammes et son air arrogant ... immédiatement une idée me traversa l'esprit et je la mettais de côté pour plus tard. L'inspiration affluait.

Et forcément, quand je ne pouvais pas écrire. Ironie. Ironie. Douce ironie. Je te hais.

"Voici le lieutenant Hawkeye, me présenta-t-il en me désignant une jolie femme aux cheveux rassemblés derrière son crâne."

Elle me sourit amicalement.

"Moi, c'est le sous-lieutenant Havoc, me fit l'ancien inconnu qui m'avait renversée."

Il me fixait d'ailleurs avec insistance et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir brutalement. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était admirablement mignon ... mais il devait me prendre pour une impitoyable folle. En même temps, c'était ce que j'étais finalement.

"Scieszka, élément irremplaçable, me fit Mustang en me désignant une fille qui m'avait tout l'air d'un rat de bibliothèque."

Elle me sourit brèvement tout en rougissant du compliment du colonel avant de replonger dans un mutisme propre aux grands timides.

Je remarquais un livre serré contre sa poitrine.

"Tu le lis ou tu l'as écrit ? demandais-je, soudainement et inexplicablement curieuse."

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds et tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, pour vérifier que je ne parlais pas à quelqu'un d'autre, puis ses lunettes tombèrent sur le livre.

"Euh, je l'ai ... euh ... restitué."

Je haussais un sourcil mais ne cherchais pas à en savoir plus.

Ma nuque me brûlait, je sentais le regard de braise du sous-lieutenant posé sur moi avec insistance. Je me retournais et le fixais, les joues en feu. Celui-ci me sourit, comprennant ma gêne et détourna son attention pour la repporter sur le couple assis sur le lit.

Edouard était examiné par une Winry concentrée. Inédit. Je gravais cet instant dans ma mémoire.

Me rapprochant, je jetais un oeil au bras mécanique du garçon qui me dévisagea étrangement. J'espérais ne pas avoir été indiscrète, mais j'avais toujours voulu voir la création qui rendait Winry si fière et si triste.

"Alors, c'est ça, ton fameux automail, Winry ...

-Il y en a un deuxième, fit l'interpelée en se rengorgeant, sans pourtant lever les yeux du poignet d'Edouard."

Je souriais avant de remarquer le regard du jeune adolescent posé sur ma main.

"Héhé, accident stupide, me justifiais-je."

Il hocha la tête et fixa soudain son frère qui, je m'en rendais soudain compte, était resté muet pendant toute la scène. Son visage s'assombrit.

"Fullmétal, je repasserais demain, il reste deux ou trois point à régler, lança Mustang."

Le garçon, plongé dans ses pensées acquieça machinalement tandis que les visiteurs quittaient la chambre ne laissant que Winry, les deux frères et moi. Me sentant de trop, je quittais la pièce à mon tour, silencieusement.

Je descendais les escalier, un peu chaboulée. je ne m'étais pas attendue à une rencontre pareille. J'étais totalement destabilisée.

Et je le fus encore plus lorsque je reconnu la silhouette qui s'approchait de moi.

"Excusez-moi, votre visage me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à ...."

Je souriais au sous-lieutenant Havoc.

"Hier, vous m'avez légèrement bousculée dans la rue, je pense que ça doit être ça."

Pensif, il hocha la tête puis soudain s'éclaira.

"Mais oui ! si je n'avais pas été préssé, je me serais arrêté, veuillez d'ailleurs m'excuser."

Ecarlate, je secouait frénétiquement la tête latéralement.

"Non, non, non ne vous excusez pas."

Celui-ci, conscient de ma gêne, me fit un sourire franc qui augmenta -je ne sais pas trop comment- la température de mes joues.

"Si, j'insiste. Je vous invite à prendre un café. Et c'est moi qui régale."

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il attrapa ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite. Plus rouge qu'une pivoine, je me laissais faire.

Je me demandais si j'étais en train de vivre une hallucination ou si ce qui m'arrivait était bien réel. J'avais bien fait de demander un jour de congé à mon patron en prévision de la visite que Winry m'avait proposé de faire à ses deux amis alités.

Nous prîmes un café et me surpris à trouver la compagnie du sous-lieutenant particulièrement plaisante. Il était amusant, intelligent, gentil et plein d'esprit. Je lui dévoilais ma passion pour l'écriture, légèrement gênée, et lui m'avouait avoir du quitter sa petite amie pour être muté avec Mustang.

Je souriais aux anecdotes qu'il me raconta et découvrit à travers ses quelques récits les extravagantes personnalités de ses supérieurs et subordonnés. Il me demanda de lui raconter mon accident avec tact et je lui expliquais avec honte que je m'étais coincé la main dans une embrasure de porte de voiture et que celle-ci, poussée avec force, m'avait littéralement tranché la main.

Il grimaça de dégoût puis m'offrit un sourire qu'il devait vouloir récondortant.

Ma gêne avait disparu, et les mots coulaient à flots. Je m'étonnais d'être capable de tenir la conversation et de tenir des propos ... interessants pour une fois.

Prenant le numéro du sous-lieutenant, je lui promettais de garder le contact alors qu'il me raccompagnait galamment devant mon immeuble.

Bien sûr en montant les marches qui menaient au petit appartement, planant sur un petit nuage rose et cotonneux, je ne pouvais deviner qu'au même moment, Havoc rencontrait par un pur _hasard_ une jeune femme dénommée Solaris ...

--------------------------------

Enérvée, je frappais du poing sur la table de la salle à manger.

Pourquoi étais-je si dépitée ? Pourquoi lorsqu'_Il _m'avait invitée à prendre un énième café, je m'étais sentie si légère ?

Pourquoi lorsqu'_Il_ m'avait annoncé qu'il avait une petite amie, c'était comme si mon univers s'était soudain écroulé dans un fraccas épouvantable ?

Pourquoi avais-je l'horrible sensation d'avoir une enclume posé sur le coeur ? Pourquoi celui-ci n'explosait-il desespéremment pas ?

Je soupirais, serrais les dents, reprimait une envie de hurler.

Pourquoi étais-je tombée amoureuse de ce type ?

Car finalement, c'était bel et bien de celà dont il était question. L'amour ... Ce putain d'amour que des tas de gens ne rêvait de trouver ... Celui qui s'amusait à vous hanter pour vous faire déchanter sur ses prétendus bienfaits, sur ce prétendu _bonheur_ ...

"Et merde ! lâchais-je, n'y tenant plus."

La chance étant mon alliée la plus précieuse, il se trouva que Winry choisit cet instant pour ouvrir la porte et entrer dans le petit trois pièces.

"Euh ... ça va ?"

Sa mine était inquiète, mais je ne lui répondais pas et partais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Bien que ce soit aussi la sienne, elle toqua à la porte. Un peu calmé, je murmurais un "entre".

Elle s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et se pencha vers moi.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Oh, rien, juste une petite déception, fis-je pleine d'une ironie cruellement amère."

Winry n'insista, comprennant que je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Elle attendrait que je me confie à elle. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me blotis contre elle, laissant libre court àà quelques larmes.

Plus tard, je devais repenser à cet humour noir que devait posséder cet observateur omniscient qui s'amusait à nous manipuler comme de vulgaires marionettes. Et que, finalement et fatalement, ma vie s'était toujours illustrée par cette ironie atroce -celle dont on ne rit absolument pas- qui ne semblait pas vouloir se départir de moi.

Toujours, finalement, c'était Winry qui me réconfortait, moi, la faible Tracy. Alors que j'avais vraissemblablement quand même pas mal d'années de plus qu'elle. Et elle qui pleurait tout le temps "à la place de ces deux idiots" était plus forte que celle qui tentait desespéremment de refouler ses émotions. Ironie du sort. Toujours cette ironie malveillante qui s'amusait à foutre en l'air ma vie. J'avais eu une enfance à peu près heureuse alors je ne devais pas avoir le droit à une vie adulte pleine de bonheur ? Ou alors étais-je juste paranoïque et transformais-je toutes les futilités de ma vie en drame interplanétaires ?

J'optais pour la dernière solution. Je restais la même.

Winry me laissa, alors que j'avais enfin détruit le barage qui retenait le fleuve de larmes que j'avais accumulées ces denrières années.

Prise d'une envie soudaine, d'un besoin irrépréssible, je sortais un petit carnet et un stylo. Ce désir à assouvir n'était ni plus ni point qu'écrire mes sentiments confus.

Pour mettre de l'ordre, un semblant d'ordre tout du moins, dans ces pensées totalement décousues.

Je posais ma plume sur le papier:

_"Nous parlions amicalement de choses et d'autres, il me racontait les petites anecdotes de la semaine sur Mustang, et puis soudain, il s'est illuminé. Et il a commencé à me parler d'elle. Brune, forte poitrine, superbe, parfaite, féminine, entière. Il était fou amoureux de cette "nana" comme il l'apelait. "La nana de ses rêves", plus précisemment. Moi ? je me suis sentie défaillir, je suis devenue livide, j'ai eu envie de vomir. Je lui ai adressé un rictus forcé, j'ai balbutié après avoir fait semblant de regarder ma montre, que j'étais en retard et que je venais de m'en rendre compte. Et puis je l'avais planté là, en me précipitant à l'appartement._

_Je suis si lâche. J'ai fui. J'ai lâchement, honteusement fui. Je suis stupide, faible et risible. Comment pouvais-je prétendre lui plaire en étant si futile, si infantile. Ai-je eu la réaction d'une femme de vingt ans, forte, indépendante, à l'épreuve de la vie ? Non, j'ai réagi en gamine fragile. Je me hais._

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois ainsi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme Winry, capable d'assumer mes actes ? Pourquoi, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ..."_

Et je continuais. Je traçais à l'encre indélibile cette question qui hantait mon esprit. Cette seule question. Ma seule pensée.

Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ?_

--------------------------------

J'écquarquillais les yeux.

Pas lui ... pas ça ... non, non, non, non , non ...

"Non ! hurlais-je dans le combiné.

-Tracy ! Calmez-vous !"

Je tentais de reprendre ma respiration fluide, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

"J'arrive."

Un souffle. Je raccrochais violemment et sortais immédiatement, sans même prendre la peine d'emporter un manteau ou un parapluie alors qu'il pleuvait à torrent. Je me précipitais à l'hôpital de central et courait dans _sa_ chambre.

Mustang m'avait appelée, sachant que j'étais une amie à lui. Il m'avait prévenue et je lui en était reconaissante. Mais qu'allais-je lui dire. J'allais-je faire lorsque je le verrais ?

Ma course ralentis et je m'arrêtais sous la plluie. Je levais la tête et fermais les yeux.

La pluie inonda mon visage, ruisselant sur les joues, coulant le long de mon menton, se faufilant dans mon cou pour mouiller mon t-shirt trop grand. Bientôt, des larmes incontrôlées en firent de même. Les passants se retournaient sur leur passage et me jetaient des regards désolés. Mais ils n'existaient pas. N'exitait que cette pluie et mon desarroi.

L'esprit un peu plus clair, je reprennais ma course.

Je lui dirais. Je l'assumerais. Je serais forte.

Tant pis s'il me rejetait. Il fallait qu'il le sache. Qu'il ne serait pas seul. que je serais prête à tout pour l'aider.

"La chambre du sous-lieutenant Havoc, demandais-je, paniquée à la receptionniste."

Celle-ci sembla contaminée par la vague de stress que je semblait répendre autour de moi et me répondit rapidement un "chambre 134". Je m'élançais dans les couloirs, ignorant l'interdiction de courir.

Devant la porte, je m'arrêtais. Figée je regardais la poignée, puis les trois chiffres en or plaqué, puis la poignée, puis les chiffres, la poignée, les chiffres, la poignée, les chiffres, poignée, chiffres. Poignée,. Chiffres.

Le battant pivota. Roy Mustang me devisagea, ruisselante, échevelée.

La fatigue et l'inquiétude gravé sur son visage, il sortit me laissant la place.

Las, il referma la porte me plongeant dans un enfer indescriptible.

_Il_ était là.

Il se tourna vers moi, et n'eut même pas le courage de me faire son habituel sourire.

Le silence plana un long moment.

"Je ... je ... c'était ..., parvins-je à balbutier lamentablement.

-Oui, Solaris. Lust. Homonculus."

Son ton était amer, sa voix eraillée, écorchée.

Je m'approchais, prudente.

"Paralysé, paralysé ... hahahahaha ... _paralysé, _fit-il dans un insuportable litanie morbide."

Les larmes commençait à pointer au coin des mes yeux. je n'arrivais pas à les retenir.

"Elle m'a trompé, elle m'a ... elle voulait me tuer ... elle voulait ... fini, c'est fini ... je suis mort, entérré, je ne sers plus à rien. On peut me jeter. Je ne suis plus militaire.

C'est fini ... paralysé ..."

Une rage folle me prit. A ma plus grande horreur je me mis à hurler:

"Fini ? FINI ? Mais en quoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? De quel droit, de quel droit te donnes-tu de m'abandonner? hein ? HEIN !!"

Les larmes inondaient mon visage livide de rage, de colère, de haine, de tristesse et de fatigue.

Havoc me fixait.

"Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui. Je t'aime, lâchais-je, emportée par mon discours enflammée, inconsciemment certaine d'avoir été percée à jour par les yeux inquisiteurs du sous-lieutenant mutilé."

J'écquarquillais les yeux avec le militaire. Je l'avais fait ! Je l'avais dis !

Terrifiée, j'esquissais quelques pas en arrière.

"Non ... reste, murmura-t-il faiblement."

Mieux qu'une statue, je me figeais.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Nous nous observions mutuellement.

"Reste ..."

A nouveau, il l'avait dit si bas que s'en était presque inaudible.

"D'accord."

Libérée d'un poid immense, je m'approchais de lui et, précautionnement, masseyais sur le rebord du lit.

Nous n'échangâmes pas un mot, mais après tout, pourquoi l'aurions nous fait ?

Nous avions déjà tout dit ...

--------------------------------

C'est une tragédie. Une horreur sans nom. La fin d'un militaire extraordinaire, mais ce n'était pas la fin de l'homme, quand bien même si celui-ci a souffert le matyre et a été cruellement mutilé au plus profond de son être. Non, m'homme, Jean Havoc a survécu. Breda a été extraordinaire, il lui a redonné le courage d'aimer vivre. Et moi je l'ai convaincu de rester en vie.

Un but. Notre existence d'hommes futiles se résume seulement à ces deux mots.

Sans celà, à quoi bon vivre ?

Même s'il est stupide, même s'il est inaccessible, même si l'on sait que c'est perdu d'avance, il est là. C'est la récomprense. Au bout du chemin.

Mon but à moi ? Continuer à le rendre heureux du mieux que je peux. Lui offrir du réconfort lorsqu'il passe des heures à lutter contre l'épuisement en soulevant des haltères de trentes kilos. Lui offrir du réconfort lorsqu'il voudrait marcher mais qu'il ne peut pas. Lorsqu'il regarde ses membres amorphes sans les sentir, sans pouvoir les faire bouger.

Je veux lui rendre. Je veux lui rendre.

Ce bonheur qui m'a envahie lorsqu'il m'a acceptée à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il a bien voulu de mon aide, lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait après quelques mois de cohabitation. Lorsqu'il m'a embrassée.

Lorsque j'ai su que peu importait les obstacles il vivrait pour moi. Pour nous.

Tout comme pour Mustang et les autres. Eux qui souffrent tellement alors que le pays sombre dans une annonce de guerre de plus ne plus sombre.

Alors que la pierre philosophale prend une importance démesurée.

Alors que des gens meurent, des innocents tout comme des coupables. Alors que des gens pleurent.

Moi j'écris. Mes émotions, la vérité. Et je continuerais jusque à la fin.

Tout comme je resterais à ses côtés.


End file.
